Kilimari & Yae: Search for the past and true names
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: This is about my ANBU member from the Hidden Falls Village and her adopted sister Yae.


PROLOGUE My name is Kilamari, Tsunami. I do not know where I was born. I do not know my past very well. The only thing I know that I was born in the Hidden Mist Village. My life had started there but since my clan is dying from people killing them. My family has the advance bloodline that can make ink out of our pores and chakra. However most of the people do not like my clan and hated them for having that technique. When I was 10 I had become a genin and could travel outside from the village. Our village is always mist and you can barely see what you are going if you are a regular person. It took years of Chakra training for my eyes to compensate for it. We heard stories of the graduating ceremony that it used to be a slaughter house. We are thankful that it is not like that. However, I did my bloodline training in secret with my family members. Until one day my clan was killed. I did not think and I left the village due to my clan's death and fear I might join them. I used to live outside of the village until I went other places. I head for the mail land where I heard that there are even greater ninja's there. I live in the wild as a ranger ninja. I travel learning a lot of new ninjitsu that deals with water and water capabilities and learning my family's famous technique and the most deadly. STRINGS OF DARK WATER. Somewhere along my journey I was hungry and stumbled to a waterfall and collapsed there. From this village they rescue me and told me that I am in the Hidden Falls Village. The leader ask me a whole bunch of questions and I answer them to my best of knowledge. When I was there they allow me to be a member of the ninja clan for the hidden falls. However I was the only clan member that can control water and water abilities that are not part of the village techniques. I learned their techniques pretty fast but still have mine for the thought. The missions were slow but stabled. I do not mine doing those missions especially cleaning the water and helping other people with my abilities. Most of my missions were a success. When the Chunin exam started, I participated. The written exam I kind of cheated by using the water reflection of myself sitting on the other side and copy things and point itself toward the sun. I got my information that way. I did not get caught however, thankfully nor did my teammates. The next one survivors training. My group handled that part very well with my teammates. I make sure that we do have it with us. In the end of that day. It went down from 22 teams to 5 teams. My team was a lucky survivor. We made it during the pass 2 days. My team become chunins. I had met an extremely loud mouth chunin that brags about someday he will become a Hokage. I was listening as a chunin of 12 years of age. I find him funny but he was serious about that. What I find more funny that the pink hair lady always hits him on the head or somewhere and he went flying. I stood there in awe. After the exam was finished and I returned back to the village as a chunin. I was starting to do harder missions and those missions were not easy or helping in a huge way. These missions were dangerous and life threatening. Few traitors and other things that the village has that I wonder why. My two teammates become traitors. The village always ended up asking other villages ANBU members to help us out. Soon there was a signature from the Hokage of Konoha saying if the Hidden Falls needs in desperate of training members to be ANBU and it giving them a right to have few people to become those ANBU members for hidden falls. The leader agree without a second thought. The village started to grow but not as the rate to become a village like Konoha it was the biggest one that has the most population. I was the first person to ask if I can be the first Chunin that wants to become an ANBU member for the hidden falls. The leader agreed and I stayed in Konoha for two years and become the first Hidden Falls ANBU member. We started to went from small to middle size within the past few years. Who was accepted as a huge town was the Hidden Star village which has everything that the huge towns like Hidden Mist has and was announce to be one. Hidden Rain and falls started to grow but we do not like Rain at all due their hot tempered. The Rain and Falls started to have problems with the Hidden Sound who is still smaller than us but they have deadly techniques. Rain and Falls put their difference aside and actually work together by stopping the hidden sound from attacking us. During this war I went back to hidden mist to ask them for any assistance of this war that is going on. They refused. When I was about to head back I found a child looks like no older than 8 years old. Very pretty cerulean hair and cute sky blue kimono that she wears. Though the kimono looks rugged and torn I could not stopped but look at this girl. I do not know where her parents are but I scout out to look for them. Before this girl wakes up, I took her with me and scouting for a house. I found the house that she stayed and see the ruins. I looked anywhere in there but find two dead people. I thought these people were her parents but I do not want to find out so I left. I left the rubble of a house and started to take care of a girl. A girl called herself Yae. 


End file.
